


Пристебніть паски, ви двоє

by BluePumpkin



Series: Кіллер!АУ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Ukrainian Mafia, killer!au, no beta we die like men, Укрфанфест, укрреал
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Два закоханих мудня, пакетик АТБ та останні нервові клітини Сема повертаються з першої спільної місії.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Кіллер!АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Пристебніть паски, ви двоє

**Author's Note:**

> Перший фічок з Надприродного, кілер!аушка за реквестом неймовірно талановитої Soleeryx: https://soleeryx.tumblr.com
> 
> ЗРОБИМО ВИГЛЯД, що у п'ятнадцятому ряді 737-500 Боїнга ілюмінатор справді зміщений допереду, тому що КОМЕДІЯ.

Дев’ятий гейт був щільно заповнений людьми. Серед місць для сидіння залишався лише варіант з валізою, але Сем бачив, у яких чоботах ходили цією підлогою, тож...ні, краще він постоїть ще трохи. Залишились ще якісь п’ять хвилин до закінчення його персонального пекла.

Сем відчув, що хтось тягне його за рукав, і ледь не впустив екопакет АТБ, що магічним шляхом опинився в його руці вже третій раз за ранок.

— Д’ядь, а ви з друзями часто літаєте?

Дівчині, що витягнула його зі страждальницьких роздумів, було на вигляд не більше дванадцяти. Вона не виглядала та не звучала як місцева, але поводилась так, немов їй належить весь Бориспіль. А ще їй було нудно. Так, вирішив Сем, їй точно було нудно, і саме тому вона звернула на себе його увагу, а не тому що вже п’ятнадцять хвилин поруч із ними намагалися зжерти язики один одному його рідний брат та його чоловік. Саме тому, точно.

Повільно видихнувши, Сем натягнув на своє обличчя максимально ввічливу посмішку та подивився на дівчинку поглядом, у якому майже не було помітно всі його страждання за останні декілька годин.

— Ні, уперше. Здоров. Я, до речі, Сем.

— Я Ерін, але тато просив не знайомитися з незнайомцями.

Логічно.

— Не зважай уваги на цих двох. Це мій брат та його коханець, і вони вже п’ятнадцять хвилин смокчуться, немов у нас літак не об одинадцятій ранку, а опівночі. — Сем тихцем пирхнув та подумав про те, чи доречно розповідати про таке дитині. — Наче ми летимо не разом.

Сему здалось, що він здатен повірити у бога, бо з динаміка гейта почувся спокійний жіночий голос, що сповіщав про початок посадки. Чоловік дещо незграбно розпрощався зі співбесідницею та майже зітхнув з полегшенням, поки не почув голос брата.

— Взагалі-то, не коханець, а чоловік.

Він точно приб’є Діна. А потім Каса. Так, точно приб’є їх обох.

У житті Сема все було чудово. Вони з братом завжди мали цікаві замовлення та виконували свою роботу тихо та якісно, майже як у фільмах, котрі їм ставил батько у дитинстві перед виходом на роботу. У Вінчестерів навіть був привілей відмовлятися від деяких замовлень, бо одна справа вбивати брезклого корупціонера або чергового мафіозі у Южній Америці, і зовсім інша — відносно безневинну людину, що просто чимось насолила замовнику при грошах.

Така своєрідна вінчестерська гуманність і стала причиною всіх семових страждань.

Зазвичай після відхилення замовлення нічого не відбувається і люди шукають нових виконавців — якщо ми говоримо про психічно здорових людей, звичайно. Але варто було разок відмовити шестірці одного українського олігарха, як за братами відправили іншого кілера.

Кастієль Новак вважався темною конячкою на кримінальному сарафанному радіо. Всі знали, що він віддає перевагу нестандартним методам вбивства, і тому деякі члени спільноти намагалися заздалегідь знати його замовників, щоб триматися від них якомога далі. Він здавався настільки містичною фігурою, що ніхто досі не знав, чех він, поляк, чи просто дуже дивний хлопець з Ілінойсу. Йому навіть дали прізвисько “Джимі”, щоб без наслідків згадувати його у чергових плітках.

Нестандартні методи праці зіграли з Касом поганий (або, якщо так подивитися, дуже добрий) жарт, і у процесі занурення він занадто добре занурився у Діна. Саме тому зараз вони втрьох повертаються з Києва пересадним рейсом після вбивства замовника через рік після очевидної постанови зі смертю Вінчестерів.

Їх квітково-конфетно-блять-хлопці-ми-ж-на-людях період, що занадто затягнувся, добряче маринував Сема, ще й майже усі ручні валізи ці двоє переклали на нього. Точніш, одну невелику валізу, спортивну сумку, похідний рюкзак та клятий пакет АТБ, у якому з речей Сема був тільки шоколадний батончик Рошен та пляшка Моршинської з дьюті-фрі. Що ще в нього було з речей? Сумка з ноутом, яка вже добряче встигла продавити йому плече, поки вони повільно рухалися на посадку.

Він навіть не пожалкував грошей на послугу вибору місць, замовивши собі 15B, щоб сидіти між Діном та Касом і не дати їм зробити щось невиправне у польоті (“ні, Діне, я буду сидіти між вами, тому що я все ще намагаюсь забути минулий раз. Вид з ілюмінатора мальовничий, ти не засумуєш”).

Але життя — та ще сученька. Обидва брати розчаровано застогнали, коли знайшли свій ряд і помітили, що найближчий ілюмінатор розташований занадто попереду і майже повністю виходить на крило літака.

— Ми міняємося. Касе, не пускай його, споганить всю малину, — безапеляційно випалив Дін.

Кастієль спантеличено подивився на ряд, щиро не розуміючи предмет роздратування Вінчестерів. Нема виду та й нема, стадіон так стадіон, їм усе одно летіти усього дві години. Дві години, які можна провести за шепотінням усіляких непристойностей в ідеальні вушні раковини, а якщо пощастить та молодший Вінчестер засне, можна на ці непристойності натякнути більш очевидно та обережно протягнути впевнену руку до…

А. Ось чому Діну не подобається це місце.

— Семе, я, здається, впустив свій білет десь п’ять рядів назад, не міг би ти…

— Ні. Твій білет буквально у твоїй руці, годі викручуватися. Я не дозволю тобі спокушати мого брата на прелюдію прямо у літаку. І вигороджувати вас перед стюардесою, коли ви на пів години туалет займаєте, я теж не збираюсь!

Остання фраза, мабуть, була сказано занадто гучно, бо після неї на чоловіків оглянулися кілька збентежених облич. Сем ніяково посміхнувся та видавив з себе залишки акторської майстерності, котрі залишилися в нього зі студентського театрального гуртка, намагаючись видати усе за жарт. Усе ж таки, не потрібно іншим пасажирам знати про те, як ці два хльоцика доводили його до нервового зриву останні кілька днів.

Урешті-решт, Дін покорився долі та свердлячому погляду брата й зайняв місце, що мало бути біля ілюмінатору. Кас сидів менш ніж за метр від нього, тож, можливо, йому вдасться хоча б трішки, якщо дотягнеться рукою…

— Діне, ні. Пристебніть паски, ви двоє.

Дін зовсім забув, що Сем все ще між ними, і це не зміниться у найближчі дві години. Нудно. У лоукості не було розваг окрім мапи польоту та погоди, а молодший брат все ще був занудою.

Кас неначе прочитав його думки та непомітно для інших підморгнув чоловікові. В них все ще був варіант з туалетом, але як Дін зможе непомітно перелізти через нескінчені ноги свого лосеподібного брата?

Тож перші пів години після зльоту були водночас нудними та виснажливими. Потім Кас побачив, як молодший Вінчестер куняє і навіть почув, як він трішки сопе. Озброївшись своєю найвпевненішою посмішкою, Кастієль достав свій телефон, відкрив нотатки, написав одну-єдину фразу та з примруженим хижим поглядом показав екран Діну.

“Поговоримо про те, що зробимо з ліжком у Стамбулі?”

Дін нервово ковтнув та потягнувся за Моршинською. Це будуть нестерпно довгі дві години.


End file.
